


You Complite Me

by TheGeniusCallsYou



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, First Time, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Smut, Snowells, post 4x08, pre 4x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeniusCallsYou/pseuds/TheGeniusCallsYou
Summary: Caitlin didn’t really look where she was going. Her reil of thoughts was pushed aside, when suddenly she connected with something. Something solid, wet and hot. Something that made an ‘ugh’ sound upon connecting.In front of her stood no one else than Harry Wells, dressed only in a towel tightly secured around his hips.





	You Complite Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote smut and I won't apologise for that, that's what happens when you're hit with heavy snowells feels.
> 
> Any mistakes you may find are my own, I'm not a native speaker and some will always escape me. Anyway, I hope you will like it!

It was late. It was very, very late. The truth was, she got so caught up in her research, she hadn’t noticed how late it already was. There was this new meta they were still looking for and what a fascinating meta that was! It was a long time since Caitlin had felt so thrilled about something scientific, but the changes in that DNA sample made her stay and analyze it for hours. 

Caitlin signed and stretched her back. She glanced at the clock and sighed again. She should head home. Everyone else did just that hours ago. Caitlin didn’t even remember saying goodbye to them. Well, there was nothing she could do about it. It was time for her to go too. She scrubbed at her face and got up, saving the data on the computer and switching it off with the other hand. She moved to grab her coat but caught an empty air instead. She frowned. Oh, yes - she left it in the locker room as it was wet from the rain and snow. It was good that S.T.A.R. Labs was well heated at this time of the year. She shook her head, grabbed her purse from the table and switched off the lights before heading to retrieve her coat. 

Caitlin was still lost in thought as she took turn after turn. There was a lot on her mind lately, she still didn’t feel comfortable enough with Killer Frost taking reigns more often than not. It was better than before but still made her nervous, not knowing whenever she would be back to herself after all was said and done - whenever she would be able to push her back. 

Caitlin didn’t really look where she was going. Her reil of thoughts was pushed aside, when suddenly she connected with something. Something solid, wet and hot. Something that made an ‘ugh’ sound upon connecting. Caitlin’s hands shot forward to brace herself as she wobbled and found herself touching what unmistakably was a bare skin. She hadn’t bumped into something, but rather into someone. That someone curled his hand around her elbow stabilizing her in place. Caitlin’s heart hammered like crazy. When she opened her eyes (when did she closed them in the first place?), she was looking at a bare chest. A bare male chest to be more specific. It was a nice and broad chest, clearly belonging to someone who was familiar with working out. The pectoral muscle, she currently rested her palm upon, was perfectly shaped, her other hand which landed a little lower, could easily detect the curve of trained upper abs. She swallowed and looked to the side noticing the arm that held her in place. She would lie if the sight of that flexed biceps didn’t make her mouth go dry. She moved her eyes up, slowly, unsure, a little afraid. Her gaze moved past the well visible clavicle and star-like scar above the person’s heart. She swallowed again and she most certainly turned red when she met the other’s eyes. They were the most blue eyes she had ever seen and she knew those eyes. She jumped away startled and embarrassed, mumbling nonsense and apologies under her nose, which made her blush even harder than before.

In front of her stood no one else than Harry Wells, dressed only in a towel tightly secured around his hips. 

_Well, shit._

Caitlin believed she had never been as embarrassed as now. Like what were the odds she would run into half-naked Harry of all people? Ran into half-naked anybody in fact. She should look away, she really should, but she found herself unable to. She just couldn’t tear her eyes away from him. 

_Jesus, did he always have those abs?_

There he stood - water still dripping from his body, down his pecs and abdomen where a perfect six pack was visible together with well visible V-line. Harrison Wells could give Barry a run for his money. Every muscle curved in every right place, as if taken out of an anatomy atlas. His skin was glistening in the soft corridor light and Caitlin was sure she was gaping with her mouth wide open, not to mention the heat she could feel in every corner of her body. _You like what you seeing._ That voice sounded very like Killer Frost but this time she wasn’t about to argue.

“Snow, you’re drooling.” His voice snapped her out from her thoughts and she moved her eyes from his chest to his face.

His hair was dump from water and stood out in every possible direction untamed. Caitlin had a sudden urge to run her fingers through them.

“W-what?” Her voice was hoarse and barely above the whisper. She had to clear her throat. “What?” She asked again.

“Found something you like?” He was smirking and joyful sparks danced in his eyes. 

“What are you doing here?” She noticed something else then - she was still awfully close to him. She didn’t jump far enough and his arm still clasped her by the elbow.  
He raised an eyebrow clearly amused.

“I live here.”

She swallowed down the urge to slap him. He was doing this on purpose.

“Why are you wearing a towel?” She bit the inside of her check. What kind of question was that? And Harry seemed to think exactly the same thing.

“Would you prefer I wear nothing at all?”

She blushed as red as a tomato at that and looked down to hide it. She felt him chuckle.

“Stop it,” she mumbled.

“Stop what, wearing the towel?” She wanted to look crossed as she lifted her gaze towards his face but her resolved melted as soon as she met his eyes. They were smiling down at her. Caitlin forgot how blue they were when he didn’t have his glasses on. She just couldn’t stay mad at him.  
He chuckled again. 

“Well, answering your question, I was using a shower. Thought you could figure out as much, Snow.”

“Stop teasing.”

“I like how you look like when riled up.” Here was it again - the blushing. Caitlin was sure he knew what he was doing. He looked too smug not to. He let go of her elbow and she immediately missed the contact and heat emanating from him as he took a small step back. “More important question is, what you’re still doing here. It’s late.”

“I-I lost myself in work.” She stammered and pushed a stray hair behind her ear. 

He shook his head and few droplets of water fell from his hair. He recently cut them short but the motion made some of them fell across his forehead. He looked adorable, all wet with that sheepish smile of his. Caitlin felt a wave of emotion wash over her. Emotions, she didn’t feel for a long time. Her eyes were drawn to the uneven scar visible above his left hip. Something twisted inside her chest. 

“Snow, are you alright?” Her eyes snapped back towards his face, mouth slightly agape. There was a little frown on his forehead, concern written all across his face. 

Suddenly Caitlin felt overwhelmed. Here stood this man, dressed only in towel and barefoot (why was he barefoot?) longer than it was considered comfortable in that corridor, asking her if she was alright. It so didn’t help he was handsome. Caitlin had promised herself not to do this anymore. She was strong in her resolve but it all threatened to go to hell. She felt heat rising inside of her, heat she didn’t know she was still capable of. She needed to get out of here. Coat or not coat, she needed to get out. It was Harry, for God’s sake, she couldn’t have those kind of thoughts about him. Not again. What was wrong with her, it was Harry.

She made a step forward and opened her mouth to say she was fine but her foot slipped. She went with the momentum and felt herself falling. She closed her eyes reading herself for the inevitable but it never happened. Instead, she felt two strong arms curling around her body, preventing her from hitting the ground. 

She opened her eyes and hazel met blue. Harry didn’t move back up. She stood suspended midair. Her left hand trapped between Harry’s chest and hand as his other arm was curled behind her back. They gazed into eachothers eyes, Harry’s darting left and right unsure of what would happened next and hers fixed with blown pupils. Her heart hammered against her ribcage, her breathing quick and in a short gasps. She watched as his eyes darted towards her parted lips for a moment. There was almost no space between them. She was pressed against his bare chest and was sure he could feel every beat of her restless heart. 

“Caitlin -“ his voice was hoarse. She wouldn’t have heard it if she wasn't so close to him. That did it. 

There was nothing wrong with her. She remembered every time she had felt that emptiness inside of her, which had disappeared every time she had spent time with him. She had known from the moment he had saved her from Grodd, but she had pushed those thoughts aside, hadn’t acted upon her feelings. Then he had been shot and the last time she had felt such fear for someone had been because of Ronnie. 

Now she finally understood.. She didn’t feel fear anymore when thinking about acting. 

_To hell with it._

She moved her right hand from his biceps and curled her fingers in his hair and coxed his head lower. It seemed to undo him. He went with momentum and meet her lips with his, letting go of her hand at the same moment to press her harder against him by crushing her in an embrace. Harry straighten them up not breaking the kiss. It wasn’t rough but strong at the same time. Caitlin moved her hand towards the side of his neck digging her fingers in it as he coaxed her mouth to open and let his tongue in. She did just that and he moaned when she deepened the kiss and her nails dug into his skin.

They broke apart to breathe but it wasn’t for long. Harry took this moment to push her against the nearest wall and started to kiss her neck getting lower and lower. Caitlin closed her eyes in pleasure and moved her left hand to his back while she curled the other one on his nape. Harry slipped the side of her blouse aside and sucked at her collarbone. His other hand moved beneath her blouse to touch her bare skin. She couldn’t suppress a moan. 

“Harry…” hearing his name from her mouth seemed to arouse him more. There was no space between them and Caitlin could feel his hardness pressing through his towel with every second. He went back to kissing her soundly on her lips biting her lower lip from time to time. Caitlin removed her hand from his back and grabbed him at the same he put his hand on her breast. Harry groaned loudly as she squeezed him, she did the same as his hand tightened. 

He rested his forehead on hers and breathed hard. He was a mess, she was too.

“Are you sure, you want to do this?” He asked. If she wasn’t sure before she was now. There was no one else. She smiled and kissed him again - a long and deep kiss.

“Yes, Harry, I’m sure.”

He looked deeply into her eyes then returned the kiss. Her leg curled around his and he caught it and moved it higher. His left hand held her ankle in place as his right one was on the wall beside her head. She felt him press harder against her and threw her other leg around him locking her legs on his back. Now it was only the strength of his body holding them upright. Harry pushed them from the wall and started to walk down the corridor. She let out a little giggle at that action. 

His room wasn’t far and soon they entered through the door and Harry laid her carefully on the bed. 

“You have no idea for how long I’ve dreamed about this.” He said looking into her eyes.  
Caitlin moved her hand up and caressed his cheek and smiled.

“Me too Harry, me too.” He leaned down and kissed her while her hand was still in the same spot.

“You have me in a disadvantage here, miss Snow.” He said smirking. Caitlin looked confused for a moment but then noticed what he was referring to. She was still fully dressed when Harry wore nothing but a towel (how it stayed secure after their walk here, she had no idea).

She moved her hand towards his dump hair and pulled him towards her.

“Then you should even the odds, mr. Wells.” mr. Wells, not dr. That man was someone different and it wasn’t about him, it was about Harry. She would have no one else. 

Harry didn’t seem to need more prompting. He put his hand on the small of her back and sitted her. He lifted her blouse up and threw it over her head and she quickly removed her shoes. He bend down and kissed her belly, then licked his tongue over her belly button. Caitlin breath hitched and she felt Harry smirking against her skin. Jesus, he will be the death of her. Harry moved up and sat with his legs apart so Caitlin was between them, then grabbed her and pulled her on his lap. 

He kissed her throat and moved his hands to unclasp her bra while doing so. When it fell down she felt cold air washing over her nipples. She opened her eyes to see Harry gazing lovingly at her.

“God, you’re so beautiful.”

He didn’t gave her the chance to respond as he dipped his head and sucked hard at her nipple while massaging her other breast with his hand. She groaned at the sudden pleasure and threw her head backwards pressing harder against him with the rest of her body. His grip around her back tightened at the same time. It was unbelievable. She was soaking wet, she could feel it.

“Harry, please…”

He bit her nipple gently and she yelled. She felt him smiling again and moaned digging her fingers in his back. He would definitely have marks the next day. Good. 

Harry laid her on her back again and looked into her eyes as he put his fingers on her belt. She saw the question in his eyes and nodded.

“It’s ok.” That’s all he needed. He unbuckled her belt and removed her trousers and underwear in one swift move. She laid there, completely naked and suddenly felt a spike of nervousness. As if sensing it Harry climbed atop of her and look her in the eye.

“We can stop if you want.” She breathed a sigh of relive and linked her arms on his neck. He wasn’t pushy, that made her love him even more.

“I want this Harry, I need this.” She trusted him and now she was sure. Harry smiled and kissed her softly on the lips then moved his right arm lower and lower.

“Relax, Caitlin. Let me take care of you.” Really, she felt like weeping from joy here and there at how careful and understanding he was. Then his fingers entered her and she gasped.

“Relax, I got you.” 

She did just that. Oh, how good it felt. He moved his fingers slowly, containing an even rhythm. He kissed her, collecting the moan from her lips and groaning into her mouth.

“That’s it, Caitlin, let go.” 

She started to move with his fingers, slowly at first but then faster and faster, meeting them halfway. He was straddling her, kissing the spot where her neck meet the arm, while his thumb made circular motion on her clit. Caitlin threw her head back and pressed her hands to his abs. She could feel the pleasure building up inside of her. 

“Harry -“ he stopped and looked at her.

She locked her gaze with his as she moved her hands to the towel still tied around his hips. She grasped it with trembling fingers and threw it away. He was hard. There was nothing anymore to hide it. She moved her right arm and grasped him firmly. Harry gasped and then moaned dipping his head.

“Cait…”

He started to move his fingers again at the same pace as she stroked him. They were both lost. Harry’s quiet moans turned her on even more and soon a fire exploded in her belly and she screamed letting go of him and curling her hand in the sheets.

Harry lifted his head to look at her still panting. There was so much love in his eyes that Caitlin felt the sting of tears threatening to fall. Harry moved to kiss her again. Their lips were already swollen but neither cared. They kissed and he caressed her breasts as she roamed her hands over his body exploring it. Mapping every scar she could find, remembering it. Then Harry prompted himself on his elbows.

“I should get -“ she knew what he meant, yet caught him by his nape to keep him in place. 

“I don’t care.” She watched as his eyes winded. 

“Are you -“

“I need you inside me, Harry. Please, I need to feel you.” She didn’t care. She didn’t care if she got pregnant after tonight. She would be happy in fact. Because she finally understand something - the thing she always thought she was missing was Harry Wells. With him she felt finally complete. 

As he entered her she cried out his name. He moved slowly, then more fiercely, each thrust deeper than the previous one. He panted and groaned, whispering her name in between. She hold onto him and moved to meet his thrusts. It felt right, no it felt more than that. It felt perfect. When the moment came and she saw stars.

Harry wanted to pull out of her with one last thrust but she held him in place. He finished with her name on his lips. Her eyes were closed, she could feel wetness under them and she opened them as she felt him wiping the tears that fell. His eyes were shining with tears too. She moved to wipe them away as well. Caitlin laughed and he followed. 

“God, I love you.” He whispered.

“The feeling is mutual, Harry.” She smiled and he dipped his head and kissed her gently.

Harry rolled over and gathered her in his arms. He covered them up in a single sheet. They laid content, lost in each other's closeness. Caitlin stroked her hand over his chest, tracing small circles with her index finger. Harry was doing the same thing on her arm. Slowly, she moved her hand to the scar tissue above his heart. 

“You could have died that day.” She says faintly and he tightens his grip on her.

“I didn’t.” He answers, then hesitates for a moment. Hesitation was weird, considering what they had just done. “I didn’t because of you.”

She froze in her movements.

“It was Jay, who saved you.”

“No, Caitlin.” He moves so he can look her in the eyes. “It was you.”

There is so much love in his stare, she didn’t know she could handle. She wanted to say something but he beat her to it.

“I loved you ever since, maybe even earlier, but when I saw you after waking up…”

He trailed off. Caitlin moved her head up and frowned.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” It had been two years ago. Harry shrugged.

“Never thought you could feel the same way…” His eyes widened as he saw her look. “You did feel the same?”

Caitlin smiled.

“I think I did.”

“You think?”

“I’m pretty sure.”

“Pretty sure?”

“Oh, stop it!” She smacked him playfully on the shoulder. She could feel him smirking against her hair. He was pushing her buttons again. Then, surprisingly he laughed.

“God, we’re so dumb.”

She moved back up again and rested on her eyebrow.

“Could you say that again? I think I need to record it for Cisco.”

Harry removed his arm from around her and pushed her lightly.

“Traitor.” Caitlin laughed at how natural it all felt. Their bickering and all. Nothing felt awkward, it was perfect. Harry turned to his side and looked at her.

“You know, if I knew that seeing me in my towel would do the trick, I would do it much earlier.”

Caitlin shook her head amused. She liked this side of Harry. The playful and not stressed one. She could get used to it, moreover - she wanted to see more of it. She bend down and kissed him on the nose, chuckling at his amused face. Or she would never get used to it. For some reason it made her even more happy. 

As she fell asleep in Harry Wells’ arms, Caitlin Snow finally felt complete.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos inspire me and keep me going! If you have a moment, I would love to hear your thoughts :)


End file.
